


Who is Your Hero?

by zrysx



Series: Family Hero [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Humor, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrysx/pseuds/zrysx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a favorite superhero. So a day out with Uncle Clint leads to a great gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Your Hero?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of prequel to the 'My Hero' fanfiction. In order to understand this fic you can either read the 'My Hero' one first or read this one first and then the 'My Hero' one. Whichever way, you can understand it no matter the order. Okay enjoy!

It looked like it was Clint's day to baby-sit Peter. The rest of the Avengers seemed busy. Natasha was on a mission by herself, Thor was tending to business in Asgard, Bruce was working on something, Tony was probably either locked up in his workshop or making kissy faces with Cap. Clint tried not to think about the last one. Still he didn't mind babysitting Peter. He knew the married superheroes needed some time off once in awhile from being parents. Plus Peter was a cool kid and Clint enjoyed teaching him stuff, like Peter was a little brother.

"Uncle Clint look!" Peter exclaimed and tugged on Clint's hand that he was holding.

Clint looked up and chuckled at what Peter saw. It was a display outside of a store on the street. But it wasn't just any kind of display. It was a display for the Avenger's movie and merchandise.

Clint and the rest of the Avengers were made aware a movie was being produced about the hero team. The only downside was none of them could star or have anything to do with it. Well it was a downside for Clint. He could of been a movie star if they let him participate. But if he tried, Fury (and likely Natasha too) would have the archer's head.

Peter kept dragging Clint towards the display, so he had no choice but to go look at it. Clint had to admit, even though the casting for the movie was that great (he felt a better actor could of played him - or he could of did it himself too!) they got the costumes really accurate. If Clint didn't know better, he would of thought he was looking at his own Hawkeye suit and arrows.

"Look Uncle Clint it's Hawkeye!" Peter pointed out 'Hawkeye' on the Avengers display.

"Yeah Pete. Say what do you think of him?" Clint asked. Okay he was curious and he wanted to hear Peter's opinion about him.

"Hawkeye looks cool. He never misses and he is really funny". Peter said, moving his hands wildly for effect.

Clint could feel a slight blush cross his face at how Peter was talking about him. Of course the 5-year old didn't know he was Hawkeye. That wasn't really hard to convince him since Peter has never seen the Avengers in action. And I guess it helps they have actors playing the team, so to Peter the actor that plays Hawkeye is how the hero looks to him. Yeah kid's aren't really that perceptive. Still Clint enjoyed Peter going on about him, even if he didn't know.

"So he is your favorite avenger?" Clint asked. He was enjoying himself too much now.

"Yeah!" Peter said as he nodded vigorously.

Clint laughed and thought of something else. "Is he your favorite superhero ever?!"

Of course Clint expected a yes to that, I mean his ego was already high and Peter seemed fond of Hawkeye. It surprised Clint when Peter looked down as if ashamed about his answer.

That's when 'uncle mode' kicked in and Clint pulled Pete aside out of the busy New York City streets and over to a corner. He kneeled down to his eye level.

"Hey Pete buddy what's wrong?" Clint asked putting a hand on Peter's shoulder to try and comfort the boy. He looked like he would burst into tears at a moment's notice.

Peter mumbled something, but Clint couldn't hear it. "What did you say kid?" Clint leaned in closer.

"I like Hawkeye, but he isn't my favorite superhero ever. Captain America is." Peter said sadly.

"Oh. Well that's okay Peter. Hawkeye won't be mad." Clint added the last part because he thought it was like a Santa Clause thing. It was like the hero was watching him and if Peter said he didn't like the hero as much, then he might get mad or something.

But Peter shook his head. He was trying to explain to his uncle. "I thought you would be mad because you like Hawkeye too".

Well Clint would be lying if he didn't want to hug the kid and not let him go. Peter might be young and not even know his family are these heroes, but he is really sharp at picking up other stuff around him, especially emotions. He could tell the way Clint was talking about Hawkeye that he was fond of him. Okay sure he was talking about himself, but that's not the point.

"Oh Pete buddy, it's okay! I mean Hawkeye doesn't have to be your favorite hero ever. As long as you like him better than Iron Man!"

Peter looked up and laughed. "Okay".

"Remember what I said about Iron Man?" Clint asked, trying to refresh the boy's memory.

Peter thought about it than he remembered. "That he is mean to his team and self-center".

"It's self-centered and that's right Pete" Clint tousled his hair a bit. Peter just giggled.

Clint stood up and walked closer to the display. An idea crossed his mind. Peter would like it, but I doubt the others would. But Clint looked over at Peter into his eyes. They were watching him expectantly.

"Pete hey buddy how would you like a Captain America toy?"

Peter let his little jaw drop and then he started jumping up and down. Clint couldn't help, but find him adorable.

Peter ran to his uncle and hugged him as best he could, it was around the leg, but still. "Thanks Uncle Clint."

Clint just chuckled softly and picked Peter up. "No problem buddy. Now what would you like?" Clint walked around the display and saw a Captain America mask and a shield too. Clint looked and even asked the man in charge of the display, but they didn't have children Captain America costumes left. Still Clint bought the mask and shield for Peter. He looked so happy, that it made it all worth it.

"Thank you. Thank you!" Peter exclaimed and hugged his uncle, this time getting a better grip since Clint had him in his arms. Clint didn't even care if Peter was almost choking him around the neck, he honestly did love the affection.

"You're welcome buddy." Clint set Peter down and grabbed his hand. He didn't care if the others got upset with him for buying Peter merchandise of The Avengers. He made the boy happy and that's all that mattered to him. "Come on let's get you home to your dad's." As they started walking, Clint saw something out of the corner of his eye that was perfect and gave him another idea. He thought this might make Steve and Tony even more mad at him, especially Steve, but oh well. He already bought Peter something anyway.

"Hold on Pete. How would you like to play avengers with you're pops?"

If you thought Peter couldn't get more excited then you would be wrong. He was nearly jumping up and down now. "Yeah! Could we get him a costume?

"Well what avenger do you see him as?" Clint asked playfully. If he was right, Peter would pick the hero Clint was thinking of.

Peter thought briefly and then a smile appeared over his face. "Hawkeye!"

That was it! Clint turned Peter around and showed him the thing that caught his eye. It was an adult Hawkeye costume (that looked a lot like Clint's own too). Of course Peter begged Clint to buy it so he could play with his dad and of course Clint bought it, mostly for his amusement. Clint didn't see another adult costume to get Tony, but he was sure Stark would figure it out.

Clint took Peter back home all the time laughing in his head. He told him to surprise his dad with the hawkeye costume and then he left. Peter smiled and thanked his uncle one last time before Clint left. It was even funnier because Steve didn't even notice what was in the bag yet.

When Clint got back to his apartment (paid for courtesy of SHIELD) he stretched out on his bed and thought about his day with Peter. All in all a day out with Peter wasn't bad. He had fun with the kid and he was happy to know that Peter thought highly of his hero alias and the other Avengers. Clint couldn't enjoy the feeling long as his cell phone rang and when he answered it he was met with an angry Tony Stark yelling a string of curses at him.


End file.
